


Nightbeat Nightbeats his Nightmeat

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Male Solo, Other, i looked up a list of masturbation euphemisms, nightbeat is the best at masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: I don't know what I could add that the title doesn't already tell you.





	Nightbeat Nightbeats his Nightmeat

Anyone could jerk it, clean the crotch rifle, the old five-on-one, pluging in the toaster, polishing the insignia, ringing Unicron's doorbell... Whatever you wanted to call it. It was easy, it was trivial - juvenile even.

Only Nightbeat could truly self service.

This wasn't a quick lay back on the berth with your legs spread and get trigger happy. No, real self service took time and care.

First, Nightbeat had to sit with his legs parted and cuff his pedes to the chair.

No.

First, Nightbeat had to lock the door, **then** he could cuff his legs apart. The cuffs were tight, he needed to keep his legs in place and he wanted that reminder that he was at his own mercy.

Next came the gag. Sure, he could just not make noise, but that was no way to go about such an important job and-

Did he lock the door?

He undid the cuffs and made sure the door was locked. Yep, that was a locked door. Back to business.

Once again, he was secured to the chair. He put a metal bar in his mouth and tied the attached straps to the back of his head.

Now it was a matter of offlining his optics and he was ready.

He imagined a bot looming over him. No one in particular, just someone taller than him (at least taller while he was sitting). The bot would caress his face then lower their hand down his chest. They would tilt his head up and run their thumb along his bottom lip. The bot would be silent, daring Nightbeat to guess who it was.

This mystery mech would run their hands up Nightbeat's thighs and up his chest again. Their hand would linger at his throat pressing down enough to demonstrate power, but not enough to cause any damage or real discomfort. With their other hand, they'd tease at the wires in the gaps of his inner thighs. Nightbeat gasped around the gag but quickly relaxed.

Then he heard a noise and snapped out of his fantasy. Time to check that the door was locked.

Yes, the door was still locked.

Okay, get back in the mood. Slowly, he locked his pedes back in place. Sensually, he gagged himself again. Sexily, he offlined his optics. Full of overwhelming lust, he lightly choked himself and pawed at his thighs.

No, he didn't choke or touch himself. A mysterious mech was doing all this. Someone who was taller than him (at least when sitting) (not Minimus, Rewind, or Tailgate), someone with hands roughly the same size as his (not Megatron or Magnus), someone who liked to demonstrate control (not Rung... probably), someone with two hands (not Whirl), someone who could keep quiet (not Swerve), someone with enough patience to make them both wait (definitely not Rodimus).

If Rewind was off the list, he could safely remove Chromedome as well. Even so, there were too many possibilities.

The mystery bot pushed Nightbeat back against the chair by his throat, tilting his head up to expose his neck cables. They pinched at the exposed wires, sending a shiver of electricity down Nightbeat's back. He made a noise that was more desperate than he meant, but the looming mech said nothing.

The hand on his thigh now moved to his interfacing panel, tapping on it. Stubbornly, Nightbeat did not immediately open which earned him a smack against his thigh. The hit was immediately followed by soothing rubbing. The hand moved back to his panel, rubbing the same way it had against his thigh.

This time, he opened up. He was rewarded by the mech sliding their digits along the slit of his valve, thumb rubbing his outer node. Nightbeat felt his fluids dripping along his thighs and moaned around the gag. The mech inserted a digit into Nightbeat's valve and seemed to find all his inner nodes with a practiced ease. (He must have interfaced with this mech before, which ruled out... Most of the crew). It was hard to focus on mystery solving with that hand so expertly stroking the walls of his valve while rubbing his outer node and still teasing at the wires in his neck. The sensations were becoming a hum of pleasure that drowned out the outside world.

The mech withdrew their hand and slid a slick trail from Nightbeat's valve to his spike covering. He let his spike fully pressurize without hesitation. The bot slowly dragged their valve-slick hand along the length of Nightbeat's spike, applying a careful pressure to the underside. They built up a slow rhythm, stroking from tip to root and back. Nightbeat almost didn't notice the bot moving their hand from his neck to instead pump in his valve.

Nightbeat lulled his head from side to side, trying to spread his legs wider, desperate for more. The mech obligated, stroking and fragging him with their digits faster. He was grateful for the gag which kept his moans from being full blown screams as electric pleasure wracked his body. He was so close now, he could feel his overload coming.

Then the mech stopped.

Nightbeat whined, arching his back and thrusting off the chair. The mech must have enjoyed watching, though they said nothing. It felt like a full minute before hands were on him again.

The pause only made his equipment more sensitive. It didn't take long, between the hand on his spike and the hand in his valve, before he overloaded hard. A wave of static running it's course through his body, his denta clamping down hard on the metal gag, his system almost offlining.

He sat slack in the chair, letting his fans cool him down to a reasonable temperature. He closed his interface panel, shuddering as he was still sensitive. Finally, he decided to online his optics. He could at last see who this fantastic mech was who knew how to make him writhe in pleasure.

His eyes went online. It was-!

Nightbeat!

Of course, the only mech who truly, really, knew how to self serve! It was so obvious! How could he not see this sooner?!

This left one final mystery. 

Did he lock the door?


End file.
